<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All that lying and for what? by Khemystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093699">All that lying and for what?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemystery/pseuds/Khemystery'>Khemystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Salty Lie-la needs to go [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author also need to sleep, Gabriel A+ parenting, Gabriel being a good dad?, Gen, Hope I made you laugh, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette needs to sleep, No Lila Rossi Redemption, No beta we die like lila should, Not really a crack fic, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemystery/pseuds/Khemystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with sleep deprive Marinette who is totally done with Lila Rossi and spilled all the tea (or coffee in this case), then it all went down hill for Lila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Lila Rossi &amp; Classmates, Lila Rossi &amp; Lila Rossi's Mother, Sabine Cheng &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Salty Lie-la needs to go [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2246712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All that lying and for what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need to take my anger for Lila out on something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Marinette doesn't remember how long has it been since she got a proper sleep.</p><p>Has it been two days? Three? <em>A week?!</em></p><p>As a teenager, she was supposed to have at least eight hours of sleep, but of course as a guardian of the miraculouses and the superheroine, Ladybug herself, she doesn't have the time to relax. And the even get started about school!</p><p>A part of her wishes she can tell someone about everything but no one knows how to shut the hell up. So that's definitely not a choice.</p><p>"Marinette! Get up, It's time for school!" Yelled the girl's mother, Sabine.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bold of you to assume that she got any sleep at all.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"I'm up!" She yelled, while lazily get up from her sewing station. And Jagged Stone also commissioned a jacket from her, which she'd been staying up all night making. It's surprise how it's looking good despite (coffee obsessed) Marinette was basically about to drop dead while making it. Tikki tried all night to get her charges to sleep, after twenty-seven try she gave up and went to sleep herself.</p><p>"Honey, are you sure you're okay to go to school? You don't look too good... Maybe you should stay home today." Sabine eyed her daughter up and down.</p><p>Marinette stood in front of her all dressed, except her hair was basically every where. She couldn't be bothered tying them into pigtails or brushing them for that matter. She tried to cover her dark circles underneath her eyes as much as possible but failed miserably.</p><p>With paper coffee cup in her hand she replied, "I'll be alright Maman, I can't missed any more school. I don't want to fail." She tried to smile as brightly as she can to reassure her mum.</p><p>"Oh, alright! But you can come back home at lunch time if you change your mind."</p><p>"Okay. Goodbye Maman."</p><p>"I'll see you later, honey." They kissed each other goodbye.</p><p>...."I hope she doesn't fell asleep on her way to school. I should have walked her there!"</p><p>"Girl, you look dead. Dead as hell."</p><p>"Wow, jeez. Thanks Al."</p><p>"Well, at least you're early for once!" Her best friend, Alya tried to reassure her.</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"What had you've been doing anyway, dudette?" Nino, her other best friend who is also Alya's bf asked.</p><p>"Jagged's jacket."</p><p>"Oof." Nino again. Adrien was sitting down at his seat staring at Marinette, clearly concerned about her mental health. <em>Care about yourself first, you clearly need therapy. Don't even lie.</em></p><p>Five minutes late, the liar walked in all 'bruised up' with fake tears streaming down her ugly face. Oh cry me a motherfucking river. Everyone (except Marinette and Adrien who raised their eyebrows and clearly annoyed with her bullshit) gasps at the sight of her.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What's her name again? Lol.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Lila, what happened!?" Rose gasps.</p><p>"It's-" Insert fake sobs. "It's because of Marinette."</p><p>*crickets*</p><p>"You're fucking kidding me, right?!" Marinette slams her hands down on her desks, making a loud sound causing everyone to flinch.</p><p>"Why did I do to you?! I have been nothing but kind to you! I tried to be your friend, Marinette! I really did!" Lila cried.</p><p>The rest of the class were quiet, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"NO! HELL TO THE FUCK NO." Marinette screamed, slamed her hands on the table again. "Kind to me? KIND TO ME?! You and kind does not go together Lila. I'm sick and TIRED of your crap. You LIED TO EVERYONE ABOUT EVERYTHING. How you know Prince Ali and how you help with charities. Rose, you know him you can just asked him! Jagged Stone doesn't have a cat, he's allergic to fur! We all know that he have a crocodile named Fang. For Christ's sake! You people are fucking dumb."</p><p>"Marinette sit down, you drank too much coffee."</p><p>"Shut up Alya. I'm not done."</p><p>Adrien heard Plagg giggled from his bag. While Tikki was feeling awkward in Marinette's bag. "Oh my gods." She whispered to herself.</p><p>"You're not Ladybug's best friend! I mean, seriously! Who the fuck would risked themself and their family's lives for fame! The fuck!?"</p><p>"Finally, someone said it." Chloe rolled her eyes at the scene then went back on her phone.</p><p>"LILA ROSSI." A voice yelled. A second later a woman came in. followed by Mr. Wanna-be-a-superhero-but-nobody-wants-his-old-ass-to-be-one (forgot his name) and Ms. Bustier.</p><p>"Maman?!"</p><p>"You've been lying to ME all this time!?" Mrs. Rossi shouted.</p><p>"N-no-o. I haven't. I promise." Lila tried to defend her ugly ass.</p><p>"Shut up! Just shut up! You lied to me that the school was closed for months because of an akuma! You lied to your teachers and classmates about having all these diseases and fake doctor's notes! You lied to them about meeting these celebs a-and going to all these countries! You could've cause me my job! What will we do, Lila!" Mrs. Rossi was starting to cry.</p><p>Another person came in, revealed to Penny, Jagged Stone's assistant. "We would like to tell you that your daughter also claimed that she saved Mr Stone's nonexistent Kitten and about him writing a song about her. That could've ruined Jagged Stone's image!"</p><p>"Marinette! My favorite niece!" Jagged poke his head in.</p><p>"I told you to wait outside!" He grumbled in defeat.<br/>
<br/>
He yelled, "Rock on!" before heading out.</p><p>"What the fuck." Kim and Alix both whispered to themselves, completely stunned.</p><p>Penny walked out but before then she said, "We'll be seeing you in court."</p><p>Everyone went quiet. A second later, Adrien's phone rang. He looked to see that it was his father which was unexpected, since he never bothered to call anyone himself. He answered.</p><p>"Hello, father."</p><p>"Hello, son. Is miss Rossi there?"</p><p>"Yes, she's here."</p><p>"Good, put me on speaker." Which he did.</p><p>"Miss Rossi. You are fired from my company!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Yes! You intrude my home! And sexual harassed my son! You manipulate me into offering you the job just to get close to my precious son! You weren't even professional. Therefore you are fired from <em>my</em> company! I'll make sure that other companies won’t except you either. I'll be seeing you in court." He hung up.</p><p>"YOU'VE BEEN SEXUAL HARASSING SOMEONE!?" Mrs. Rossi screamed. Pretty sure you could see steam coming out of her ears.</p><p>"I-Uh-"</p><p>"That is it! We are leaving!" She dragged her daughter by her hair out the door.</p><p>Chloe started laughing breaking the silence in the classroom. "That is the best thing I've ever seen!"</p><p>"Maman! Papa! You wouldn't believed what happened today!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>